hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wagnike2/Hitman: Absolution Review Roundup
After months of waiting, Hitman: Absolution will be released tomorrow. For the most part, I think it's safe to say that people around here have been highly anticipating the game, but what do critics think of this release? The following is a collection of critical reviews of this game. The game currently has a score of 81/100 on Metacritic. Loved It G4TV Score: 100/100 "The story's execution is surprisingly tight given the length of the game (around 15-20 hours on the Normal difficulty). This isn't groundbreaking storytelling, but it's a perfectly competent noir-ish thriller with some light sci-fi thrown in. More importantly, the plot never falls into the trap of becoming too convoluted." GamesRader Score: 90/100 "Hitman's temporary hiatus did worlds of good for the franchise, and Absolution is one of the strongest entries in the series to date. It shows true evolution, moving Agent 47 forward and playing up his enhanced abilities well, both when it comes to hitting a well-placed shot to the head of a scummy target or stealthily moving through a building full of police." IGN Score: 90/100 "Above everything, Absolution is a game that wants you to experiment with it. It refuses to be rushed through, rewarding brains over brawn. It wants you to spend time inside it, methodically picking your way around and discovering morbid new ways to snuff out your unfortunate marks. Like Blood Money before it, your targets here can be executed in a host of ever-so-slightly sickeningly different ways." Destructoid Score: 85/100 "Offers refinement of a beloved series in many ways, boasting more visual pizzazz than most anything releasing this year and a well-paced story which features a good share of weirdness without attempting a scope beyond its means." Polygon Score: 85/100 "Where previous games in the series have made 47's motivations financial or practical, Hitman: Absolution is driven by more violent, personal stakes. Absolution continues some of the over-the-top tone of ridiculous violence and satire that has come to define the series, which makes it hard to become emotionally invested." It Was Alright Gamespot Score: 75/100 "This sequel embraces the mechanics of previous Hitman games in the ways that matter most. You enter a level with an objective--generally, to off a mission-critical hooligan--and you can accomplish it in any number of ways. The most satisfying and challenging method is to sneak about, crouching behind cover to avoid being spotted, choking enemies from behind with your garrote, or diverting their attention by throwing a brick or some other object. " Machinima Score: 70/100 "A game with an identity crisis trying to be too many things to too many people. It's more successful than it should be but ultimately the entire package is brought down by being pulled in these two polarizing directions." Hated It VideoGamer Score: 50/100' "Occasionally you'll witness flashes of brilliance, glimpses that suggest Io could yet salvage something from this wreckage for its next Hitman game. And then you finish a stage with a tedious quick-time event, snapping the neck of a morbidly obese Danny Trejo-alike in a wrestling match watched by hundreds - astonishingly earning yourself a Silent Assassin rating in the process - and you shake your head sadly and wonder how it all went so badly wrong." Wikian Reviews If you picked up a copy of Hitman: Absolution, please let us know your thoughts and opinions on this game. Is Hitman: Absolution worth buying? Yes No Category:News Category:Blog posts